Her Guardian's Magic of Love
by Mystia Katsuragi
Summary: Reanne has 'feelings' for Lorelei, but will she be able to admit them to her before Lorelei does? Ugh, I SO suck at summaries... Read to find out what else happens! ReanneXLorelei OneShot.


Retasuika: Not much to say this time, nyo; except that this fanfic is dedicated to the pairing of Reanne and Lorelei together, nyo. It's a one-shot, a long one if that, nyo; and it's from Reanne's POV, nyo. Have fun, nyo; and please R&R too, nyo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo DoReMi or Magical DoReMi, nyo. (Sobs)**

_Has there ever been a harder problem in my life than this? No, not school, but… Lorelei, you are one of my best friends ever. You trust me, you care about me, you are my friend, and I am yours. Even though we are of the same gender, I thought that it wouldn't have made any difference, but I guess that it did… _I sighed whenever I thought about Lorelei, because we have such an unbreakable friendship with each other. So why is it that we can't be more than just friends?

" Reanne, your friends are here!"

" Coming!"

I looked at the floor a moment, sighed again, then went downstairs to see Dorie and Mirabelle.

" Hello, Reanne!"

" Yeah, hiya!"

" Hello, guys…"

I said that sadly and, once I did, Dorie gave me a worried look.

" Reanne? Is something wrong?"

I wasn't listening to her, just thinking about Lorelei got me lost in my mind.

" Reanne? Hello?"

Still not paying attention to Dorie, I closed my eyes.

" REANNE!"

Startled by her loud words, I jumped back a few feet.

" What? What DO you WANT?"

Obviously confused by my tone of voice being so loud over almost nothing, her and Mirabelle both asked me what was really wrong.

" I'll… talk about it at the shop."

-

**_Flashback_**

****" Yay! We got more spell drops now!"

" You three are getting really good at your spells! What do you think, Petunia?"

" Ah, whatever. They'll never be good enough to REPLACE WHAT THEY DID TO MY SHOP!"

" Oh, give it a break, ya old green blob! The new shop is a lot more attractive, cuter, better, and more money-making than your older shop!"

" I WOULDN'T BE A GREEN BLOB IF IT WEREN'T FOR DORIE HERE! Miss 'I had to say that Petunia was a witch out loud'!"

" Hey, I already said that I was SORRY!"

" Why do you guys always have to argue? Can't you three be a little more calm about it like sweet Reanne here?"

" Lorelei! That's so… well, nice!"

" It just reminds me of you, Reanne."

" (Blushing very rapidly) Well…"

" Ooh, someone's in love with someone of their own gender! Come on! I can sense it!"

" Mirabelle!"

" It's ok, Lorelei. She's right."

" Yes, she is very right… (Flies up to Reanne and kisses her on her cheek)"

" Wow!"

**_End Flashback_**

_I just wish that Lorelei and I could have had just more than a kiss as a small relationship together…_

" … Reanne, do you want to help me make this bracelet or not?"

" Oh, um, coming, Dorie!"

I ran up the stairs to the magic item-making room to help Dorie and Mirabelle in making today's discount item: bracelets. I sat down in a chair on the right side of Dorie, grabbed some string and beads, and started to make a yellow and orange bracelet.

" … Reanne, you've been acting really strange around Lorelei since the kiss that you guys 'exchanged' with each other about a month ago. What's up with you?" Dorie asked me.

" Um, nothing…" I answered quietly and bluntly.

-

" It's so beautiful, Reanne!"

" You-you really think so, Lorelei?"

I had showed my orange and yellow bracelet to Lorelei and asked her what she thought of it.

" Yes, it's perfect! You can go and put it on the rack. But before you go, I want to tell you something…"

I turned to leave until I heard Lorelei say that.

" Y-yes?"

Lorelei flew over to me in the same fashion that she had about a month ago. _Is she going to…?_ Lorelei kissed her again, but this time on her lips.

" Do you see the magic of love now, Reanne?"

" Yes, yes; I do, Lorelei!" Lorelei and I both smiled happily at each other as we said those words and now knew that we both had the same feelings for each other.

-

Retasuika: God, how I felt SO annoyed at my OWN ending! So… lovey-dovey, nyo. I can't believe that I wrote all of this and am still in one piece, nyo…


End file.
